mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The RPG Gamer/The sate of MLP Gameloft
It shouldn't come across as a surprise when I say that I love My Little Pony Gameloft. After all I joined this wiki because of that. I really like the layout, the gameplay, and I also like the story among other things. But lately (as of June 4 2014 and a tiny bit as of April 3 2014), the game has gone downhill. I'm not bashing on the game here but it just means that Gameloft needs to improve or remove the following things. Please note that this is all my opinion and I really like the game. If you like these features just know I have nothing against you. I'm just stating why I don't like them I really like the game as a whole however. Reasons Sweet Apple Acres (as a town) When the game was first released (which was a long time ago in November 7 2012) the game was really well organised. It had all the Ponies in Ponnyville I really liked it. When Canterlot came into the picture, it was even better. A whole new town with new ponies and decorations and it was real fun tbh. I really enjoyed it the only things that were moved were Shining Armour and Princess Cadance (and later Octavia and Aunt Orange). They kept Prince Blueblood, Sapphire Shores, Fancypants, and even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in Ponyville despite them clearly being Canterlot Ponies. I really liked it. But then the Sweet Apple Acres Update came along movie literally every pony related to Applejack to Sweet Apple Acres. Including Applejack causing much inconsistency. They moved a few decorations too. They didn't do it to this extreme in Canterlot. I also don't like how they moved completely unrelated ponies to SAA like Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Twist, Cherrilee, Cherry Jubilee, and even Aunt Orange who probably really enjoyed talking to the rich high-class ponies of Canterlot. Cherrilee can no longer work at the schoolhouse due to this which I don't like making so much inconsistency. They moved way too much stuff there and planted a massive hole in the story (but we'll get to that later). You want a free Sweet Apple Acres in literally any update even ones prior to Update 1.9? Heed my instructions, first you buy a Sweet Apple Acres Homestead then the Cutie Mark Crusader's Clubhouse, then decorate it with Apple Trees and Hay and all that stuff you name it. It should look like the photo on the right. Yeah that was awesome wasn't it? No need for a seperate town. They made the Crystal Empire a travelable place too but I have no idea what that's like as I haven't played any updates past the March 13 2015 one. I now play the older ones. Useless Redesigns Back in the day everything looked good. The Quest Log, The Menu Scroll, the Balloon that indicates that the free balloon pop is ready, the inventory box that appears once you win a prize that's put in your inventory then disappears after you check the inventory, etc. On the Canterlot Wedding Update (April 15 2013), they moved the store from the scroll to the bottom right of the screen moving the Balloon to the bottom left. In the Crystal Mine Update, they redesigned the Store which I didn't really like but that's nowhere near as bad as SAA where they redesigned everything like the Quest Log (it goes back to normal on Christmas), the Menu Scroll, the EXP meter, the Balloon Pop thing has been replaced by a tent with Gumballs, the store icon is no longer aesthetic like an actual shop sign and is replaced by a old-fashioned paper, the Crystal Mine can also be accessed in a drop-down menu which defeats the purpose of the Mine being there (so can EG). I don't think anyone noticed this but the heart (to represent the amount of hearts you have) has been changed to the icon used on purchases like anyone would be that dumb to think they're two different things. The music from the store has been removed I actually liked the music from the Store. The Gem and Coin store has been redesigned. The snow (if you have the internet on during the holidays) has changed. The inventory placed icon is now always there above the store button as long as you have something in your inventory which it's constantly harassing you to have your inventory empty. In the Bugfix Update (October 6 2014), the section where you assign ponies to shops has been redesigned and so has the Sale tag among other things such as the loading thing above the shops has been removed and now coins, exp, and shards are instantly generated. Is waiting 2 seconds too much to ask for? The cancel symbol was move to the side which isn't really useless as newer phones have their off button moved in the same area and they were both done at the same time. They removed the album in favour of collections why can't you have both? Also, on May 12 2017, they (from what I can see) have redesigned the entire game to the point where it looks completely unrecognisable. I hope they fix this soon. The reason fans haven't noticed is because they've only played the newer updates, if you're like me and you've been playing from the very beginning, you won't like these changes. Certain Characters The characters were mainly ponies back in the day but as of some fairly recent updates (July 20 2015, February 17 2016, April 13 2016,) it's gone too far. They started introducing non-pony characters such as the Griffons (please not I haven't played these updates), Spike (who was okay as a non-playable character), and Discord. It's kinda obscure and very out there and it kinda defeats the purpose of the main section of the store saying "Ponies". It may as well say "Characters" or "Ponies and Griffons" or something else. They had Jesus Pezuna (an actual pony) as a playable character but they removed him in the Movie Time Update (June 13 2013). But yet it's okay to have Griffons, Baby Dragons, and draconequuses as playable characters. They should bring back Jesus and remove those non-Ponies. Story-Breaking I really like the story of the game. It's fun, it's fresh, it's spectacular. Quests made up the story and made it excellent. The Canterlot Wedding update did removed the Ponyville Wedding Quests but I didn't care as those quests are after the main story. But with the addition of Sweet Apple Acres, it removed a good chunk of quests in the actual story. It removed certain quests involving SAA stuff and other stuff like that and replaced them with quests with worse names such as It's Braeburn's Turn, Big Mac's Back, etc. They were given by Granny Smith who could've easily been put in Ponyville. They caused a major hole in the story which was unnecessary. I really liked doing those quests and now there's much less. They even disabled the wonderful seasonal quests after SAA came in the picture which I don't like. Conclusion Right now I don't like the turn this game has made, I hope they fix all these changes and stuff. I hope they fix them and re-add what made the game good in the first place rather than the stuff that made it bad. As I said above iryo if you like these changes I am just stating why I don't like them. And this just means (as said above) that GL needs to either improve or remove the useless stuff that's been added. But to be fair, this is the best game in the app store. Just these problems in the newer updates make it not as good but apart from that I love this game. Category:Blog posts